


I'm Sorry (Don't Be)

by MaldicionDeLuna



Series: No me lastimes (yo no tenía la intensión). [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, OMG please don't hate Bruce too much, Self-Esteem, Shovel Talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaldicionDeLuna/pseuds/MaldicionDeLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Traducción de la autora  wonker8) 5 veces que alguien amenazó con lastimar a Clint si alguna vez hiere a Bruce ... y 1 vez  que Clint se dio cuenta de por qué esas amenazas eran innecesarias.</p><p>No hablo muy bien el ingles así que perdón si hay pedazos  que no se entienden o faltas de ortografía si hay por favor pueden decírmelo ñ.ñ y con gusto lo corregiré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry (Don't Be)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Hurt Me (I Didn't Mean To)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484107) by [wonker8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonker8/pseuds/wonker8). 



> Nota de wonker8 : "Cuando Clint y Bruce empezaron una relación, todo el mundo (especialmente Tony) dio a Clint la charla" hazle-daño-a-el-y-te-matare ". Ninguno de ellos esperaba Clint iba a ser el que terminar con el corazón roto."

1.  
Entonces... ¿tu y Bruce?- Tony preguntó casualmente un día mientras los dos estaban pasando el rato en el bar de Tony.

Se sirvió otro vaso de vino y se lo pasó a Clint, el arquero aceptó y tomó el trago más pequeño.

Sí.- respondió, con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.- Supongo que es oficial ahora.

Bueno, ir a una cita romántica y muchos mimos siempre cuenta como oficial en mi libro.-dijo Tony. Él bebió su vaso y se sirvió más vino en ella.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron cuando su conversación llegó a una pausa incómoda. Clint jugueteó con el vaso en lugar de beber, Tony frunció el ceño.

¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con Brucie?- dijo Tony.

Clint sonrió suavemente por el apodo- ¿Brucie? ¿De Verdad?  
Hey, lo digo en serio, majadero ¡Si te atreves a dañar a mi hermano de ciencia, entonces voy a volver a configurar todas tus flechas para que exploten en tu cara cuando dispares!-Tony Stark gruñó.  
El arquero se rió mientras sacudía la cabeza. Colocó la bebida prácticamente sin tocar el alcohol en la barra del bar, le dio una despedida burlona, se levantó y se dirigió hacia fuera.- ¡No hay que preocuparse, Stark! -Gritó al hombre. -Prefiero cortarme el brazo dantes de hacerle daño intencionadamente. Ah, y para que lo sepas, nunca toques mis flechas, Nunca.  
De Tony se quedó mirando el vaso con sentimientos de mezclados. Por un lado, él era bastante contento de que Clint no parece que le guste beber alcohol porque Bruce se pone tenso cuando Tony bebé. Pero, por otro lado, en realidad no estaba seguro de qué otra manera de conectarse con el arquero, sobre todo porque Clint nunca dejaría que Tony toque sus flechas.  
Bueno, él supuso que simplemente buscaría otra manera. Él siempre lo hace, después de todo.  
2.  
Steve sacó a Clint atrás después de la formación un día. Por la forma en que el soldado se sonrojaba y tartamudez, Clint sabía de lo que esta discusión sería.

Clint.-dijo Steve. Se rascó la nuca.- Uh... Bueno... Como usted es consciente, estoy... todavía estoy tratando de adaptarme a los tiempos modernos... y sé que está bien que los hombres estén con otros hombres, pero...

Lo sé, Cap.- Clint dijo tranquilo.- Todavía te hace sentir incómodo, está bien, todavía hay un montón de personas que no se sienten cómodos con eso. Me alegro de que estés tomando tan bien eso.

Steve sonrió ante eso. Entonces su sonrisa se congeló y se veía más serio.- Yo no sé mucho acerca de ser gay.- dijo.- pero sí sé sobre el amor y el noviazgo. Se necesitan dos para que una relación funcione.  
Los ojos del arquero se cerraron, y apenas ocultaban su quejido. Podía escuchar la conferencia que viene de una milla de distancia. Pero se obligó a sonreír.- Escucha Cap, he salido con otras personas antes y sé cómo hacer que las relaciones de trabajo funcionen.  
Entonces usted sabe que es necesario ser fieles.

Ahora se sentí insultado. Clint levantó una ceja.- ¿Disculpa? 

Te vi hablando con esa hermosa dama de ayer.- dijo Steve, con los ojos de endurecimiento.- Si usted está jugando con Bruce…

¿Qué? ¿Dama? Ni siquiera... espera. ¿Te refieres a después de nuestra misión? ¿La chica con el pelo castaño y gafas? 

Steve asintió con rigidez.  
Cap, es Darcy Lewis.- dijo Clint.

Yo no voy a mantenerlo en secreto para usted. Bruce merece saber.- dijo Steve, completamente sin entender a Clint.-Y yo debería... ¿Como es esa expresión? Ah, claro – Seré una molestia en su rostro por herir a mí hermano.

Había algo seriamente mal sobre la audición Capitán América tratando de hablar “modernamente”. Clint estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo para mantener una cara seria a través de él. No podía esperar para decirle a Bruce todo. Y tal vez la esperanza de que JARVIS le consiguiera una cinta para poder hacer un vídeo en bucle y enviarlo a Coulson o algo así. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso, hubo un malentendido bastante importante que tenía que aclarar.

Darcy Lewis es igual al pasante que trabaja para Coulson. Ya sabes, el mismo que es... lesbiana

El rostro de Steve se convirtió completamente en blanco.- ¿Les...?

A ella le gustan otras mujeres. Usted debe darle las gracias, Cap. Ella es la razón por la que hay tantas fotos de los abdominales de los chicos de SHIELD en línea.  
Clint realmente deseaba tener una cámara, porque pensó que probablemente nunca sería capaz de hacer que el capitán vea como un pez perdido como esto nunca más. En cambio, se dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Steve como el buen amigo que podía ser, e hizo una nota mental para preguntarle JARVIS por el vídeo de este momento. Coulson se va a tener un día de campo con estos.

No te preocupes por eso, Cap. Los errores suceden todo el tiempo. Además, yo nunca voy a engañar a Bruce. Es demasiado importante para mí para meter la pata.  
3.  
¡Ojo de Halcón, solicito unas palabras contigo!- Thor rugió después de la cena una noche.

Clint interiormente suspiró porque cada vez que Thor quería hablar, significaba al menos tres horas de escuchar las quejas de Asgard sobre una sangrienta batalla épica de su reino. Y por mucho que esas conversaciones eran muy divertido para escuchar, Clint habían tenido ganas de pasar la noche con Bruce. Deseaba demasiado ese plan.

Claro, Thor.- Clint dijo un poco abatido. Trató de ser un buen compañero, ya que Thor era un buen tipo. Él sonrió.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Thor agarró el hombro de Clint.- En primer lugar, deseo felicitarlo por ser compañero-amante con el buen doctor. ¡Debemos festejar y beber en un futuro junto!   
El arquero se rió de eso. Era tan natural que Thor quisiera comer y beber por un acontecimiento feliz.- ¡Claro que sí, Ricitos de Oro! Podemos establecer una fecha más tarde.

De repente, la cara de Thor se convirtió en horror y la amabilidad se convirtió en ira.- ¡Clinton! ¿Cómo se atreve usted sugiere tal cosa terrible? 

¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?- y ahora Clint estaba confundido, ¿por qué Thor actuando así ahora?   
¡¿Estás en conjunto con el doctor Bruce y que me estás pidiendo una cita?! ¡Usted infiel sinvergüenza! Voy a golpearte por insultar al médico de esta forma.- le dijo Thor a Clint. 

¡Thor! ¡Cálmate! Esa palabra tiene más de un significado. Puede significar una fecha como en algo romántico, pero también puede ser una fecha como con alguien agradable. ¡Y es que usted es definitivamente agradable!- el Dios del Trueno se detuvo en eso.- ¿Tú hablas en serio?

"¡Sí!"

Thor parecía dudosa, pero asintió lentamente.- Voy a estar vigilándolo, guerrero halcón. No le hagas daño al doctor Bruce.

No pienso hacer eso... sobre todo no con usted, amigo. No te ofendas, pero definitivamente no eres mi tipo.   
4.  
Clint sabía que las cosas deben ser muy malo si Phil Coulson mando a hablarle a él después de la sesión informativa de la última misión “Vengadores-salvan-el-mundo.”   
Jefe, te juro que ya iba a entregar el informe.- dijo Clint automáticamente tan pronto como la puerta se cerró.-Esta casi terminado y yo…

Barton.-dijo Coulson, cortando Clint completamente.- No estamos aquí para hablar de eso.

Oh. ¿Entonces…?

Recientemente ha llamado nuestra atención el hecho de que usted y el doctor Banner se han convertido en... amantes.  
¿Qué pasa con eso? Pensé SHIELD no se mete con la vida privada de las personas.-dijo Clint. Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco ofendido, pero en realidad no quería pelear con Coulson sobre esto, porque Clint no iba a dejar de salir con Bruce porque alguien se lo ordenó. Coulson es fácilmente el mejor controlador con el que Clint había tenido el honor de trabajar, y el arquero no quiero perder eso.  
Créeme Barton, que yo no quería involucrarme.- Coulson admitió con un suspiro.- De todo el mundo, ¿por qué Banner? ¿No es suficiente emoción ser el único humano con los vengadores para usted?  
¡Oye! Esto no tiene nada que ver con las emociones, Coulson. Soy realmente voy en serio acerca de mi relación con Bruce.   
Coulson levantó una ceja. Era obvio que él no creía en Clint.-Y supongo que usted ya ha hecho planes para lo que va a pasar cuando le rompas el corazón a ese hombre.  
¿Que...? ¿Por qué he de romperle el…?  
Porque te conozco, Clint Barton.- Coulson le dijo, sus labios en una línea apretada.- Te he visto.-dijo serio.- Siempre que estas con alguien lo rompes por completo. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, usted podría ser capaz de salirse con algunas bofetadas en la cara, pero tenias que escoger el monstro gigante de todos ellos. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar a Nueva York, no al resto del mundo, cuando rompa el corazón de ese hombre y él pierde el control para siempre? 

Eso no va a pasa...

¿En realidad, agente?

Coulson y Clint miraron el uno al otro. Entonces Coulson dejó escapar un suave, "Jesús", y se frotó las sien. 

Mira Barton.-dijo.- si realmente es serio acerca de ser con Bruce, usted realmente tiene que ser serio, ¿entiendes? Tienes que estar con él no importa qué. Si no lo haces y le rompes su corazón y todo el mundo se rompe porque Hulk... Bueno, no habrá un solo lugar en este universo que será lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar de mi ira. ¿Lo entiendes?  
Coulson despidió a un Clint enojado sin darle tiempo a replicar.  
5.  
Sabía que estaba en el médico cuando se despertó. Lo sabía por el olor característico y las paredes blancas sombrías que lo rodeaban. Clint gimió.

Vete a la mierda.

Y ahora que estaba despierto. Levantó la vista para ver Natasha junto a su cama, con los brazos cruzados delante de ella, y una mirada de pura furia en sus ojos.

Vete a la mierda, Barton.- repitió.

Uh... ¿Qué he hecho esta vez?  
¡Te lanzaste en la dirección del rayo láser!- Acusó, su voz como una daga afilada clavándose en su piel.- ¡Usted no tenía equipo de protección, y usted sabía que iba a morir si Stark no encontrar la manera de hacer parar la maldita cosa!

Hey, yo confío a Tony. Yo sabía que iba a detenerlo.   
¡Esto no es cuestión de confianza! ¡Esta es una cuestión de lo poco que se preocupa por su vida! Usted acaba de lanzar a ti mismo, a pesar del peligro, incluso después de que el capitán expresivamente te prohibió hacerlo. ¡Esto no es ni siquiera la primera vez que sucedió! ¿Recuerdas a la hija de Drakoff? ¿Sao Paulo? ¿Invasión alienígena? ¿Budapest? ¡Maldita sea, Clint! ¡Ni siquiera podríamos tener un cuerpo para traer de vuelta la próxima vez! "

¡No fue tan malo!- Clint gritó. Luego se estremeció ante la forma en la ira tiró de los nuevos puntos de sutura y el dolor llenó su cuerpo. Él respiró hondo.- Vamos Tasha, estoy bien y soy joven.  
La bofetada dura en su rostro era lo último que esperaba de Natasha. La Viuda Negro era famosa por su control. Ella sabía mejor que nadie cómo utilizar las emociones para manipular a los demás. El hecho amargo que ella acaba de perder por completo de su control e incluso lo golpeó a él daba bastante miedo. La bofetada no me dolió, pero el significado detrás de él le cortó más profundo que cualquier cuchillo, daga, o una bala.  
Eres un idiota.- dijo entre dientes.- ¿Qué pasó con toda su gran charla acerca de no lastimar a Bruce? ¡Debido a que usted está haciendo un trabajo de mierda de la que en este momento! 

La cara de Clint cayó. Oh. No había pensado en eso. ¿Le dolió a Bruce el hecho de que Clint se lesionó?  
Ella negó con la cabeza hacia él como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos.- Sí, idiota. Las personas se sufren cuando las personas que aman se lastiman. Maldita sea, pensamos que iba a morir.  
Clint, no puedes hacer acrobacias estúpidas como esta. No más. Y si lo haces y Bruce sufre, yo te voy a cazar personalmente hasta en la muerte y voy a matarte de nuevo.

Clint trató de sonreír, pero había algo en sus ojos que estaba haciendo que sea difícil ver, algo en su corazón que se dé a conocer.- Está bien.- dijo en voz baja.- Es justo.

Apoyó la frente en sus manos.- Bruce no es el único herido, ya sabes.

Y Clint sabía. Clint finalmente sabía y entendía. Él juró que nunca iba a lastimar a los que les importaba haciendo algo como esto nunca más.  
1.  
Clint le encantó cuando una misión termina temprano. Eso significaba que podía empacar, tomar una ducha rápida, y colarse en el laboratorio de Bruce y pasar el rato con él hasta que el resto del equipo se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí y viene a 'supervisarlos'. Con pensamientos felices de pasar tiempo con su amor, él tarareaba mientras se abría camino hacia el laboratorio.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, a punto de sorprender a Bruce cuando..

Por favor, Betty.

Clint se detuvo en la puerta. Esa fue la voz de Bruce. Y si él estaba hablando con Betty, entonces probablemente no quiere ser molestado...

Por favor, ¿no me das otra oportunidad?  
Uh-oh, sonaba como Bruce también tuvo problemas con las mujeres de su vida. Clint no podía ocultar su sonrisa ante eso.

Bruce, tienes a Clint ahora.-dijo la voz de Betty.

Espera. Espera. Esta conversación... ¿No esta empezando a sonar como?

Pero te amo.  
Clint congeló. ¿Qué? ¡No, él tuvo que haber oído mal! ¡No había manera de que Bruce acaba de decir lo que Clint pensó que acaba de hacer! ¡Bruce no haría esto a él! Bruce no…  
Betty, ¿todavía me amas? Si lo hace, entonces podemos huir juntos. Mantenernos oculto. Clint me enseñó montón de trucos para mantenerse fuera del radar de SHIELD. Y he aprendido a controlar el otro chico mejor. Por favor, Betty, ¿no me das esta oportunidad? 

Bien entonces. Eso explicaba mucho, ¿no? La verdadera razón por Bruce Acepto las citas. La verdadera razón por la que Bruce nunca se le dijo: "Te amo." La verdadera razón por la cual Bruce sólo se acurrucó y nunca permitió nada más. La verdadera razón de todo.

Clint cerró la puerta suavemente. Con una risa seca, comenzó un lento caminar de regreso a su habitación. En realidad, ¿Que había estado pensando? ¿Que alguien realmente lo quería, en realidad lo quería por quién era? ¿Que alguien podía mirarlo, ver sus defectos, ver su actitud, y todavía amarlo?

En realidad, había sido sólo una broma para sí mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertenece a mi ni la historia, ni los personajes, tengo permiso de la autora wonker8 para publicarlo y espero actualizar cada semana ñ.ñ


End file.
